


Cleaning and Sharing

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cleaning, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Teasing, minor mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Relationships: Dreadwing & Skyquake, Starscream & Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Cleaning and Sharing

Dreadwing softly sighed as he cleaned off his gatling gun, his reflection shining back at him. He set the heavy weapon down and looked down at his oily hands. In the past, he and his brother would help each other in the washracks. Now that his brother was dead, there was no one to scrub between his wings or get the other little spots he couldn't reach.

He stood up, turning to look at a knock on the door. He walked over and pressed the button to open it, blinking at the small Seeker in front of him. Pretty purple eyes shined up at him, belonging to the one femme Seeker, Cascade.

She smiled up at him, a bundle of rags and a large bottle of soap in her arms. "Hi! Me and Starscream were gonna help each other clean off in his washrack. I know you're not a Seeker, but I thought that you'd like to join us."

He blinked and nodded. "I believe my washracks are a bit larger. We can use mine instead."

She bounced slightly, her wings fluttering slightly. "I'll comm Star."

He nodded and stepped back, glancing around his room swiftly. It wasn't like he had much or was even messy. A few datapads sat on his desk and his gatling gun was beside his bed, but there was nothing else of note.

She stepped in and walked to his personal washracks, her wings perked up. "Oh, wow, it is roomy in here. You could fit almost two whole trines in here."

He smiled slightly. "Well, I am a large flier."

She nodded, setting down the rags and bottle. "Yeah, you are. Not to be nosy, but did you and Skyquake do this too?"

He nodded, leaning back against the wall and giving her ample space to move around. "We did. I suppose you did this with your trine?"

She glanced down, fidgeting with the rags. "I never had a trine. I was one of the last ones born on Cybertron before we all had to evacuate."

He tilted his head slightly. "You're very young then."

She shrugged, testing the water temperature with her digits. A light knock rang against the door and Dreadwing turned. Starscream stood in the open door, his wings hiked up.

Dreadwing raised his hand, pointing at Cascade. "In here. We're just waiting for you."

Starscream eyed him and slowly stepped forward. "Cascade?"

Cascade smiled as she poked her helm around Dreadwing, warm water pouring out the showerhead. "Star! Come on!"

Starscream relaxed slightly, his wings settling. "I suppose we'll take turns?"

Cascade shook her helm, pushing the tips of her digits together slightly. "I was thinking I could get your back while Dreadwing gets mine and then we can work together on his. Ya know, since he's the biggest and has a lot of wingspan."

Dreadwing nodded, grabbing a rag and holding it under the water. "That sounds most effecient. Are you sure you want me to wash your wings, Cascade? I do not possess the most gentle servos."

She smiled up at him, gently guiding Starscream to sit on the floor under the stream of water. "Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon, Star, Dreadwing's nice."

Starscream softly sighed and sat down on his aft, gently stretching his wings out. "I suppose."

She knelt down behind him on her knees, tucking her pedes under her aft. Dreadwing blinked down at the two Seekers as she lathered up her rag. It was incredibly intimate to show the sensitive parts of any flier's wings. Even he only exposed himself to his brother.

Dreadwing slowly knelt down behind her, water splashing off her wings and onto his chassis. He grabbed a rag and held it out to wet it before taking the bottle of soap to lather the rag. He paused for a moment, staring at the soft purple biolights along her wings.

She glanced back at him, sensing the apprehension in his field. She simply smiled at him before focusing on Starscream, gently massaging the joints. Dreadwing relaxed slightly as her own field radiated soothing energy. Even Starscream was oddly calm, loosely hugging his knees as he spread his wings wide.

Dreadwing slowly started washing off her wings, keeping his strokes as light as possible. She relaxed and hummed softly, her wings lowering and stretching out. He paused, staring at the inner joints of her wings.

He squeezed the rag and gently washed closer, rubbing his digits through the rag against the sensitive joints. She sighed softly and relaxed forward, gently rinsing off Starscream and nudging him forward. Starscream glanced back at her and moved forward, giving her more room under the water.

He carefully stood up and fluttered his wings, stepping around to look at Dreadwing's work. "Don't be afraid to rub a bit harder, it's easy to get dirt in there and hard to get it out."

Dreadwing softly sighed. "I'm not used to helping a Seeker clean. My brother and I were built much more sturdy."

Cascade giggled softly, gently patting his knee. "Let's go ahead and get your wings cleaned. Star can get mine later."

Dreadwing nodded, offering the cloth as he moved forward under the stream of water after she moved. "I apologize for not helping you properly."

Cascade smiled and knelt behind him beside Starscream. "It's okay, like you said, you're not used to Seekers. We are more fragile than you and you're used to your brother, who was even bigger than you."

Starscream shuddered. "Yes, your brother was... quite large. And intimidating."

Dreadwing chuckled softly, relaxing as the Seekers started on his wings. "Yes, Skyquake was quite the large mech. He even intimidated our carrier when he was fitted into his final frame."

Cascade giggled, gently scrubbing at a tough spot. "I bet. I wish I could've met him."

Dreadwing sat up straight, smiling. "He would've adored you."

She hummed, gently working her way in to the joints. Starscream slowly moved closer, lightly rubbing away dirt, sarcastically saying, "Oh, I'm sure, always looking out for the little guy."

Dreadwing nodded. "He did, actually. He adored you little Seekers. We're nowhere near as agile or maneuverable as you."

She nodded, sliding her thin digits into the seam to scrape away some stuck goo. "Well, we certainly don't hit as hard as you big fliers. And I'm not even as well-armed as Star here."

Starscream glanced at her. "Yes, you are quite defenseless, Cascade."

She lightly pouted, but stayed quiet as she focused on a tough spot. Dreadwing chuckled softly, visibly relaxing and letting out a low sigh. His shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes.

It was almost serene. Trines often cleaned each other after a battle or when they needed to bond. Large fliers like Dreadwing didn't require or even seek out affection like Seekers did, but would not pull away from it either. Dreadwing was also a special case in that he had a split spark and his other half was dead.

He bowed his head when Cascade gently scratched away dirt stuck in the lines around his upper back. He would not deny the Seekers from giving him affection. In fact, he was practically basking in their attention.

It reminded him of simpler times. Of times with his brother and when his spark was still whole. It was the closest he could get to that sense of familiarity again.


End file.
